Tell me something
by Ditzy Skitz
Summary: A little chat between Kai and Tala, but unbeknownst to them, someone is watching...


Hello folks. This is my first ever fic and I decided to do a one-shot to see what kind of reaction I get from all you lovely people. You can just tell I'm buttering you up, ne? It will be a chat room type conversation between Kai and Tala (who are one of my favourite pairings. Just a warning in advance. I'm a total Kai freak. So all my stories will include him. Bear with me.

Summary:

Kai chats to his boyfriend Tala on the Internet, but unknown to them both, they are being watched…

Disclaimer:

Don't own. Wish I did.

It's not full out yaoi (unlike some of my planned works for the future). Humorous teasing between lovers. And a little bit of Tyson-bashing. I don't like him…

Tell me something… 

**Devilsadvocate** has logged in

**Mybitbeastgoeswoof** has logged in

**Devilsadvocate: **Tala, what is up with your user name?

**Mybitbeastgoeswoof: **It's something Bryan said to me during an argument. One of many we had. Can't remember what it was about

**Devilsadvocate:** Oh. What can we talk about?

**Mybitbeastgoeswoof:** Hey! I've got an idea!

**Devilsadvocate:** Great…

**Mybitbeastgoeswoof:** Meanie. Let's play twenty questions!

**Devilsadvocate:** Oh god, not that again. Anything but that Tala. Please?

**Mybitbeastgoeswoof:** Hey cool! I got the great Kai begging! I'll start! But out of respect for you, I'll only do five questions. Ian will kill me if I block the phone line for too long

**Devilsadvocate:** I'm gonna murder Bryan. He's given you coffee again hasn't he?

**Mybitbeastgoeswoof: **Might have. Anyhow… Do you fancy Tyson?

**Devilsadvocate:** EXCUSE ME?

**Mybitbeastgoeswoof:** You going deaf?

**Devilsadvocate:** How could anyone fancy a guy who eats enough in a single meal to feed an entire continent?

**Mybitbeastgoeswoof:** Point taken. Your turn to shoot

**Devilsadvocate:** Don't tempt me Ivanov. Hmm. Let's see… Were you the one who spiked the punch at the party two months ago?

**Mybitbeastgoeswoof:** 0.0 How the hell did you figure that one out? Are you psychic?

**Devilsadvocate: **Could be. And that counts as a question

**Mybitbeastgoeswoof:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! No fair… I need a hug

**Devilsadvocate:** Drama Queen. My turn again

**Mybitbeastgoeswoof:** I wanna stop now Kai-chan!

**Devilsadvocate:** Insert low growl here Don't call me Kai-chan. And besides, you started this, so I'm gonna finish it

**Mybitbeastgoeswoof:** Don't you always

**Devilsadvocate:** Don't change the subject. Were you and Bryan seeing each other before we got together?

**Mybitbeastgoeswoof:** You are god dammed psychic!

**Devilsadvocate:** I just know the right people to talk to

**Mybitbeastgoeswoof:** My turn. How many sites have you got on your computer?

**Devilsadvocate:** Depends what you mean by sites

**Mybitbeastgoeswoof: **Insert exasperated sigh You know exactly what type of site I mean

**Devilsadvocate:** Twenty-six

**Mybitbeastgoeswoof: **…

**Devilsadvocate:** Tala?

**Mybitbeastgoeswoof:** …

**Devilsadvocate: **Have you collapsed?

**Mybitbeastgoeswoof: **Gotcha! That's two more questions!

**Devilsadvocate:** I'll make you regret that…

**Mybitbeastgoeswoof:** How? Oh crap

**Devilsadvocate:** Insert very evil grin I'll give you a clue. It involves a certain club down the main street and the lack of clothing

**Mybitbeastgoeswoof:** That may not be so bad

**Devilsadvocate:** Though you might say that. Last question Ivanov

**Mybitbeastgoeswoof:** How do you rate my performance in bed?

**Devilsadvocate:** It varies from full marks to 4 out of ten. Depends on if you're drunk

**Mybitbeastgoeswoof:** I feel unloved

**Devilsadvocate: **My last question. What is your opinion of Tyson?

**Mybitbeastgoeswoof:** He's an annoying, pig faced, greedy git. Like me to go on?

(A/N Can you guess what's coming?)

**Worldchamp:** How dare you!

**Devilsadvocate:** 0.0

**Mybitbeastgoeswoof:** 0.0

**Worldchamp:** I thought you were my trusted friends!

**Devilsadvocate:** Insert very cold voice Tell me something Tala. What would be the best way to dispose of this worthless insect?

**Mybitbeastgoeswoof:** Insert equally cold voice Bug spray?

**Worldchamp** has left the conversation

**Devilsadvocate:** I gotta go Tala. See you tonight

**Mybitbeastgoeswoof:** Oh I will… Insert devious grin With a lack of clothing

**Devilsadvocate:** Love you idiot

**Mybitbeastgoeswoof:** Love you too

**Mybitbeastgoeswoof **has left the conversation

**Devilsadvocate** has left the conversation

FIN

Well, waddya think? It ain't that bad is it? Please review and I will spout more random stuff like this.


End file.
